


sex tape

by bisexual_kth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Crying, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Hyung Kink, Light Sadism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Teasing, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, minho has a crying kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexual_kth/pseuds/bisexual_kth
Summary: minho and jisung decide to make a sex tape so you can probably guess what happens next
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 180





	sex tape

Jisung laid down on his and Minho’s bed, with only his sweatpants on as he panted and waited for Minho. 

Minho, meanwhile, was nearby, setting up a camera. An idea they had a while ago, something about making a sex tape sounding extremely hot to the both of them. And now they were about to do it.

“Hyung…” Jisung whined, desperately. Minho only chuckled. They had only been making out before Minho got up, but even so, Jisung was getting impaitent. Then, Jisung noticed the little red light flashing from the camera and that’s when Minho started walking back over to his boyfriend. Jisung immediately spread his legs as Minho pulled his shirt off with a smirk. 

“My eager baby,” Minho teased. Jisung whined softly and Minho grabbed the other’s legs and pulled him swiftly to the end of the bed, his legs hanging off slightly. Jisung gasped and Minho removed Jisung’s sweatpants, noticing he wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath and smirking. Minho’s eyes roamed Jisung’s lithe, toned figure; the younger feeling so small under his gaze. “Sit up.” Minho demanded as his hands went to unbuckle his belt. Jisung quickly did as told. Minho pulled his belt out and discarded it onto the floor, undoing his jeans next.

Jisung looked at the large bulge in the other’s boxers that he noticed when Minho took off his jeans and he felt his heartbeat increase. 

“Suck.” Minho told as he pulled out his hard dick from his boxers. The two made eye contact, Jisung’s large eyes meeting Minho’s sly ones before Jisung looked back down and took his boyfriend’s cock into his hand, moving his mouth closer to the tip and opening up to lick around the head. 

Minho slid his hand into Jisung’s hair, watching him as he sucked the tip of his dick and slowly took more of him in. “Fuck, you look so pretty.” Minho breathed. Jisung let out a small whimper around Minho’s cock at the praise; feeling encouraged to keep going. He took Minho as deep as possible and sucked hard, the tip of his nose nearly hitting Minho’s tight abdomen.

Minho’s head tipped back as he gripped Jisung’s hair and moaned. “Jisungie…” He muttered. Minho noticed a familiar warmth in his stomach and decided to pull the younger off of him as he let out heavy breaths. Jisung’s lips were this pretty deep pink color, shiny from precum and they parted as he panted, and his eyes, they had the glassiness of fresh tears building in them; god, Minho couldn’t even understand how his boyfriend could look that pretty after sucking dick. But he loved it.

The older didn’t even give Jisung a second before he was roughly manhandling him down against the middle of the bed and kissing the shit out of him. 

Jisung whimpered into the kiss and threaded his fingers in Minho’s hair; Minho was licking into Jisung’s mouth and sucking on his tongue as one of his hands gripped the back of Jisung’s thigh, the other hand teasing his cock by tracing a finger along it, making Jisung gasp harshly against his mouth. 

Minho slid his thumb against his tip before slowly jerking him. “Minho-hyung…” Jisung moaned breathily. Minho kissed and sucked frevently along his baby’s sensitive neck, listening to his broken moans and sobs. He then stopped all together, Jisung whining and bucking up his hips in response, wanting him back where he needed him most. “Shh…” Minho cooed, grabbing the lube from under the pillow nearby, “I need to prep you baby.” Jisung only looked Minho in the eyes and nodded in response.

Minho squirted the lube onto his fingers before starting to slowly rub Jisung’s entrance with them; Jisung flinched, gasping slightly. “Cold?” Minho asked. Jisung nodded. Minho pressed a sweet kiss against his lips. “It’ll feel good soon,” he whispered, and Jisung took a hold of the sides of the older’s face and eyed his features, noticing a fond look and smile on his boyfriend’s face. He found himself smiling too and soon enough kissing him again. And then Minho started to slide in the first finger, making Jisung moan softly into the kiss. 

Minho slid his finger in to the knuckle and started thrusting it in and out of Jisung’s body as Jisung writhed and let out high moans. Minho was kissing at Jisung’s neck again as the second finger slid in, stretching and pleasuring him. Jisung let out a broken noise that almost sounded like a sob as Minho curled his fingers and massaged his sweet spot. “Minho…ahh, Minho-hyung…” he cried. Minho looked at Jisung and noticed more tears welling up at the corners of his shut eyes. He saw this and let out a low growl, gripping Jisung’s jaw to pull them face to face. “Look at me.” Minho demanded, roughly. Jisung slowly blinked his eyes open to meet the older’s intense gaze and more tears fell out, and Minho’s cock twitched.

Something about how the fact that Jisung is so sensitive that he crys when he’s being pleasured gets Minho unbelievably hot and bothered and he knows he’s probably a sadist but damn, does he fucking love making a mess of the boy underneath him.

With his eyes still interlocked with Jisung’s, Minho adds the last finger and deliberately presses even harder against his prostate with all three. Jisung cries out, back arching high off the bed and his fingers wrapping around the taller’s biceps and squeezing. More tears fall out and run down his cheeks and Minho grins sadistically, satsified.

“Oh god…” Jisung moans breathlessly. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” Minho utters. Jisung doesn’t seem able to respond, he just continues to moan and push his hips down against Minho’s fingers. So that’s when Minho decides to pull them out. 

“Please…oh god please…” Jisung whimpers almost immediately after the cruel action. “Please what Sungie?” Minho smirks. Jisung whines and scoots his ass down, closer to Minho’s dick. He looks at the other with big, pleading eyes and holds his legs against his chest, a way of telling him to do more. Minho only snickers. “You’re gonna have to use your words baby boy,” Minho responds, sitting up and grinning where he’s knelt between Jisung’s legs. Jisung groans, frustrated. “C’mon, tell your hyung want you want.” The man teased. “Minho, please…please just fuck me…” Jisung begged. Minho looked as if he were pondering this; he traced the tip of his cock around the other’s hole, making the smaller boy toss his head back. “Please put it in! I need you to fuck me…so bad, hyung.” Jisung whined out. Minho chuckled as he reached for the lube again and spread some along the length of his cock. “Good boy.” He mumbled, then started to push in.

Jisung was letting out small whimpers and gasps the further Minho pushed in before he bottomed out. It seemed he was trying to catch his breath, and Minho stopped, caressing his face and checking for any signs he should stop in Jisung’s expression. “I’m…fine…” Jisung panted. “Yeah?” Minho checked. Jisung nodded. Minho continued to stare at the boy and Jisung reached up to pull Minho’s face down so he could kiss him. “You can move.” Jisung smiled softly, pulling his lips away. Minho looked at his boyfriend adoringly before slowly dragging his hips.

Jisung gasped again, as Minho began his thrusts, going deep yet slow. “Go faster hyung…want it hard…” Jisung breathed out. “What was it again?” Minho purposefully teased the younger. “Ngh…fuck me harder, please Minho-hyung…” Jisung begged, and Minho grinned down at him, pushing into him this time with a rough thrust that caught the smaller off guard and made him make an abrupt high-pitched noise.

Jisung gripped Minho’s shoulders and tossed his head to the side as he moaned repeatedly, the taller boy digging his nails into the other’s tiny waist and going harder and faster with each push of his hips. “Ahh…oh…oh my god Minho…” Jisung moaned without breath, his back arching as his prostate was being abused. Jisung was so lost in the pure pleasure that it took him a second to realize Minho was pulling out. 

“W-what are you-” “on your stomach baby.” Minho interrupted. Jisung quickly sat up and turned around, pressing his chest against the bed and wiggling his ass in the air, desperate for more. Minho chuckled and gripped Jisung’s ass, groping his ass cheek before spanking him with an almost painful sounding smack; the younger whined out. “Look at you. Such a slut for me.” Minho taunted. Jisung only whined again and pushed his ass closer to his boyfriend, causing a cocky grin from him before he decided to finally give him what he wants and push his cock back in.

This time, Minho did no start off slow. His thrusts were quick and hard and making a complete mess of Jisung. “Oh shit…h-hyung…!” Jisung cried out. Minho grunted and smacked Jisung’s ass forcefully, then again and again, making a bright red mark start to appear. Jisung was sobbing with moans at this point but Minho still didn’t think it was enough. 

The older took one hand and took a tight hold of Jisung’s small waist and then went over to Jisung’s head with his other hand, gripping his hair and pulling his head up so it no longer rested between his arms and he was now forced on his hands and knees. 

Jisung let out a cry and Minho was so insanely turned on at this point that he was practically snapping his hips into the other boy, which caused Jisung to make loud, obscene sounds. Minho took his hand off Jisung’s waist for a second only to spank him roughly again, then return his hand to his side. Minho leaned down and licked a stripe up one side of his boyfriend’s neck, causing him to let out a broken sounding noise, before Minho started sucking marks into his neck as well. “Minho….” Jisung said the taller boy’s name desperately, like it was the only thing he knew at this point.

“I-I can’t…I-” Jisung couldn’t form a full sentence but Minho understood him perfectly. “You can come baby.” Minho said, and then started pumping Jisung’s dick. Jisung opened his mouth in what looked like a silent scream before coming hard all over the bed and Minho’s hand. 

Jisung panted and whimpered repeatedly as Minho shoved into him to chase his own release. Eventually, he gripped Jisung’s waist hard and tight while pushing as deep as he could, biting onto Jisung’s neck with a drawn out groan as he came inside him.

Jisung collasped onto the bed with a heavy sigh and Minho fell on top of him, both panting. Minho left kisses all over the side of Jisung’s face before eventually sitting up and pulling out. “Let me clean you up.” Minho said softly as he walked over to the dresser and grabbed a bunch of tissues. 

Jisung was silent except for his heavy breathing as Minho cleaned him up. “You okay baby?” Minho asked with a small smile, throwing the tissues into the nearby wastebasket and reaching to put his boxers back on. “You’re gonna kill me someday Lee Minho.” Jisung breathed out. Minho snickered, throwing a t-shirt on and tossing Jisung his sweatpants. Jisung slowly turned on his back and started to put them back on as Minho went to lay next to him on the bed. Jisung then groaned as he flipped back around and laid his upper body on Minho’s. Minho smiled and looked down at him as he placed an arm around his shoulders and pulled the sleepy boy closer. 

“I hate you.” Jisung pouted as he said this. Minho snickered and kissed the top of Jisung’s head. “You love me.” Minho replied. “I’m not going to be able to dance tomorrow jerkass,” this time Minho left multiple kisses at the top of Jisung’s head. “But I love you,” Minho said playfully. Jisung looked up this time, making eye contact with Minho like he was checking if he was lying or not. Before Jisung spoke again, Minho attached their lips sweetly. And Jisung knew he wasn’t lying.

“I love you too.” Jisung mumbled as they pulled away, staring fondly at each other. Then, Jisung’s head dropped to Minho’s shoulder and he shut his eyes, snuggling into the taller. There was a lazy smile on Minho’s face as he got comfortable and stroked Jisung’s back. “Minho,” a small whisper came from Jisung then. “Hmm?” Minho responded. “You forgot about the camera.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> leave a kudos and a comment if you want but no pressure ❤️


End file.
